


Came Out To Have A Good Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, based on tumblr prompt, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you actually just blue shell me on our date, you fucker," Stiles asks, his annoyance growing.</p><p>"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," Derek answers smugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Out To Have A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> The "did you actually just blue shell me on our date you fucker" AU with Sterek <3 Prompt (AU) found on Tumblr. 
> 
> This is also my first Sterek fic! Enjoy!

Stiles is honestly feeling so attacked right now. Going on a date with Derek Hale and having this happen to him, pissed him off. Stiles turned to glare at Derek, not paying attention to the other video game characters that are passing him during lap two of the race.

Derek just smirked that smirk of his and it made him even more pissed off. Stiles thought of the events that led to this moment. 

.

Stiles cannot believe that this is happening. To him of all the people in this world. Stiles was getting ready to enter his jeep, saying goodbye to Scott as he went to his dirt bike when Derek suddenly appeared behind him. 

Stiles flailed, his keys falling onto the ground. "You seriously need some bells on you," Stiles said, picking up his keys. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Do you want to play video games with me tomorrow," Derek asked quickly, like it was a difficult thing to say.

Stiles frowned and looked confused. "You have video games?"

"I bought some and a wii yesterday. Isaac helped me hook it up," Derek said, looking down at the ground. Stiles had to squint to see the growing flush on the alpha's face.

"Wait a minute, are you asking me out on...a date," Stiles asked, wondering.

Derek shrugged. "Yeah."

"Oh my...uh. S-Sure. That sounds great."

Derek nodded and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Stiles waved goodbye, still not believing it.

The next day, Stiles drove to the loft and he was actually nervous. He does like Derek, a lot but this is Derek. He never expected that the alpha will invite him out to play video games as a date. Which is beyond fine with Stiles. Video games and just hanging out at your date's home is better than spending money for dinner or a movie.

Stiles arrived at the loft and hurried up to Derek's floor. He didn't even have to knock on the door; Derek opened the door for him, most likely he heard Stiles arrive. Derek invited him in and Stiles saw the new TV and wii system hooked up and the games laying on the floor.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink," Derek asked.

"I'm good," Stiles said. He watched Derek stand awkwardly and looking at anything but Stiles. Stiles smiled and sat on the floor, gesturing to Derek to do the same. Derek sat next to him, his knee touching Stiles'. 

Derek turned the wii system on. "You can pick the game. I didn't know what kind of games you liked, so," Derek said softly, embarrassed.

Stiles grinned. "It's fine Derek." He looked over at the games in the pile and looked through them. Stiles whistled, impressed, when he saw Mario Kart. He picked it up and tore the wrapper off of the case and opened it, placing the game in. 

"I liked this game a lot when I was a kid," Stiles said, turning on his controller and Derek doing the same. 

Stiles helped Derek pick all of the options and modes of the game and even made Derek select to play as Bowser. Stiles laughed as he received a glare in response. Stiles selected to play as Toad and they got into the race. 

By 'got into', they got into the game. They were both heavily competitive as they tried their best to get into first place. Derek got used to it quickly and learned all of the controls by himself. Stiles suspected that he already knew how to play the game.

When they passed lap one and into lap two, Stiles was in second place and Derek was all the way in ninth after Stiles literally destroyed him with the weapons in the game.

Stiles cheered as he entered first place after passing the npc. He heard Derek muttering under his breath, most likely complaining. Stiles grinned and kept on playing not even noticing Derek earn a certain weapon in the game and activating it.

It seemed the world started to move in slow motion as Stiles heard that recognizable beeping and saw his first place character look up at the blue shell flying above them and exploding. Stiles screamed and watched his first place rating go down to eighth.

.

And that's how it happened. Stiles is still glaring at Derek and Derek is smirking at Stiles. 

"Did you actually just blue shell me on our date, you fucker," Stiles asks, his annoyance growing.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," Derek answers smugly.

"I can't believe you did that, especially on a date," Stiles complains and he falls backwards on the floor, the controller laying on his chest.

Derek just smiles and continues playing the game while Stiles' character stays still on the race track. Stiles is now pouting as he thinks of a good plan to hatch on Derek for revenge. 

An imaginary light bulb shined above Stiles' head as he thought of the perfect revenge. Kissing Derek will absolutely distract him and cost him the whole race. Though, Stiles flushed red because this is a win-win for him. He gets to distract Derek but also gets to kiss him. That's fine right? 

This is a date and Stiles assumed that Derek wouldn't mind kissing Stiles too. In this case, it's a win for Derek as well. Stiles attempted a shrug on the floor and went ahead with his plan.

Stiles sat up, laughing quietly as he moved closer to Derek. Stiles leaned closer to Derek's face, his handsome face by the way, and fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh Derek," Stiles sung.

"What do you want Stiles? I'm trying to-"

The controller fell out of Derek's hands as Stiles presses his slightly chapped lips against the other's, causing Derek's character to stop racing. There's no other reaction from Derek for a few seconds and Stiles is disappointed that his plan didn't work and Derek seems to not like Stiles kissing him at all.

Which is kind of weird because Derek did ask Stiles out. Stiles starts to move away until a large hand presses behind his neck, bringing him back in and Derek kisses him back properly. 

Stiles' controller which is in between their bodies, separating them was soon dropped on the floor, joining Derek's. The teenager grips Derek's leather jacket, not wanting to let go and his lips move, slotting together perfectly. Stiles is clearly inexperienced but he makes up for it, Derek not even noticing the inexperience anymore. 

Derek places his other hand on Stiles' hip, grabbing tight to the jeans and maneuvering Stiles onto his lap. Their lips never separating, holding on to the delicious taste and feel of the other.

Sooner or later, they have to move apart. Stiles is losing precious air to breathe but he can't move away. The feel and taste of Derek's lips were absolutely addicting and he can't get enough of it. Derek felt the same way, getting ready to stop and let them breathe a little. 

Though, Stiles moved away first, heavily breathing and his eyes half-lidded. "Never blue shell me again."

"Promise," Derek says leaning forward and catching Stiles' lips with his again after a few seconds of deep breathing.

The game stays on and the controllers lay on the floor, completely forgotten.

.

The End


End file.
